Ashiteru
by Tachikawa
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries. Umi is being tortured by Ascot she escapes and she finds herself working in a castle. She meets the Prince one day and sparks fly...
1. Introductions& The Prolouge

Character Introductions And The Prologue  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki: Being captured by the evil Ascot^^ Manages to escape.  
  
Ascot: He is VERY evil.  
  
Cleff: Very nice RICH guy saved Umi  
  
Fuu: Princess In The Castle who befriends Umi  
  
Hikari: A Princes who befriends Umi  
  
DONE~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Crack Of Whip  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhieeeeeeee" Umi screamed as the last crack of whip hit her. Unconsciousness overcame her, she fainted.  
  
"Heh," "I thought you were much stronger." Ascot whispered. He kissed her on her cheek. "Good night Umi-Chan. Ashiteru" he said. He turned as his cloak swept behind him.  
  
Umi was lucky he left early because she muttered her last few words. "Just awhile more my love."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know this is short but this is just an introduction. She is going to suffer much more than just cracked whips. There will be broken hearts!!! 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2: Help Me  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Umi opened her eyes. She glanced around her room. She was sprawled across the floor. As tears filled her eyes, she couldn't help remembering why she got here.  
  
As she stared out through the only window in the room she suddenly had the urge to break the lock and escape. She stood up wincing. She suffered twice a week for pure enjoyment to that guy.  
  
She found a jewellery box on the floor. It was encrusted with jewels and rubies of all kinds. She scowled as she remembered that Ascot had given it to her.  
  
She picked it up without hesitating to break the lock. She took and wasted a good half hour. She managed to clamber out but she found no way of going down the 10th story without breaking her leg.  
  
She wished for pure luck that somebody or something would appear out of mid air to save her or at least help her find a way out.  
  
She felt a new power come over her. "Ice Blast" Umi muttered. A newly formed path glided over to what Umi thought was to the nearest village.  
  
She took a tentative step and noticed that the ice would disappear after she walked pass the ice.  
  
She jumped down the ice path with a feeling she had never felt in a long time. She stepped into what looked like a small village.  
  
Umi was wrong. It wasn't small. It was humongous! She noticed a castle made out of purely crystal.  
  
She asked her way around and found that she was in Cephiro, the land of will.  
  
She found out all about the pillar system. She knew that the pillar had to sacrifice all her thoughts and concentration into this process of praying for this land always.  
  
She knew that there was a job in the castle for a baker and Umi knew she would make some money then began looking for her sister.  
  
She took a deep breath then entered the castle. She tried to find the kitchens but failed terribly. She was told that the kitchens was on the ground floor. But she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Oh. What a wonderful time to be lost in a humongous castle!" Umi muttered emphasizing on 'humongous'.  
  
"Lost aren't you?" A voice was heard.  
  
Umi turned around and found a guy slightly taller than her with lavender bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Oh great. I'm being sooooo sarcastically reprimanded by a guy!" Umi shot back.  
  
Shocked at her sudden out burst, Cleff thought she was playing with him. " Oh. I wouldn't like a pretty girl get lost here wouldn't I?"  
  
"Oh how sarcastic. Mr Ickle Lavender hair is playing with me!" Umi who was frustrated, called out.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" Cleff asked.  
  
"How would I know. I just got here and hour ago." She snapped impatiently.  
  
"Where do ya wanna go?" He enquired.  
  
"The kitchens. Looking for the baking job!" Umi cheerfully replied  
  
"Very easy mood swing you know." Cleff said but regretted as soon as Umi flared up and was pouncing on him.  
  
He brought her to the kitchens explaining everything along the way. Before entering the kitchen Umi asked, " Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" Cleff asked.  
  
"No!!! I'm talking to the wall!!" Umi said frustrated, once again.  
  
"I'm Cleff. Cleff Mage  
  
"Umi. Umi Ryuuzaki" She replied cheerful again.  
  
"Ja Ne!" She waved before she entered the kitchens.  
  
"Ja ne. Arigato. For making me feel so happy in a very long time." Cleff muttered to himself stepping back.  
  
"Hope to see you again." Cleff said.  
  
He turned to walk to his room to stumble. He crashed into someone. He looked up to be in total shock.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hie! Back again. Was it a good chapter? I made it longer ne? Any ways, please review! Who do you want the person to be?  
  
Bye~ 


End file.
